


Shared Slumber

by JusticeAU



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, supergiant didn't make hypnos romancable so i have to do it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeAU/pseuds/JusticeAU
Summary: It's easy to fall for the first person you see after you die, repeatedly.It's easy to fall for the person you watch die, repeatedly.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Shared Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a super short thing I scribbled into my notes in the middle of the night a while ago but! might as well post it! maybe I'll add some more later, or a ThanZag, oorrrr maybe even a ThanZagMeg 👀

“I... I’m aware that a lot of people don’t take me seriously.” Hypnos’ voice drops a little, in a way Zagreus has never heard it before. It’s subtle, but speaks volumes compared to his typical demeanor.

Zagreus shifts his weight where he sits on his bed, Hypnos floating wrapped in his cloak like usual.

“You though...” Hypnos continues, “you’ve never treated me as any less. Looked down on me, teased me, ignored me; I always looked forward to seeing you come out of that river because it gave me an excuse to talk to you. Not that I really needed an excuse, but,” he waves his hand somewhat dismissively, “I didn’t have to worry about my brother or Lord Hades getting on my case for it or anything like that.”

“You know Hypnos, I actually sort of felt the same way. As frustrating as it was to be repeatedly cast into that bloody river, I’m glad that you’re always the first to greet me.” There’s a soft smile starting to spread across his face; meanwhile, Hypnos has his signature sparkling grin, as always.

“Oh! That reminds me! I’ve been meaning to ask, what is that ‘redacted’ that keeps getting the best of you, anyway? I’ve tried asking around but nobody will give me any real answer.”

Zagreus chuckles, “Ah, well, that would be, my father.”

“WHAT! Lord Hades?!” His eyes go wide in amazement. “So that’s why he’s been gone so much lately! I tell ya, keeping all these shades in line for him while he’s out has been a real chore! Who would’ve guessed that this whole time, it was so he could keep kicking your butt!”

Zag grimaces, though he can’t blame Hypnos’ reaction. “Yes, well, he certainly did everything in his power to keep me from seeing Mother.”

“But you beat him, right? That’s why Queen Persephone is back with us! Thanks for that, by the way. It always feels a little bit... brighter, when she’s around.”

“I agree,” Zagreus pulls his legs up, crosses them. “I’m glad I have all the time in the world to catch up with her. Make up lost time, you know.” He casts his gaze down towards the floor as his thoughts swirl around the cauldron of his brain. Stirring, thinking. “I wouldn’t say that I regret any of it, though. I wouldn’t be who I am today without the upbringing that I’ve had.”

Hypnos pauses, before reaching over and gently settling onto Zagreus’ bed beside him. He softly, carefully takes Zag’s hand in his own. “I’m glad for that.”

Zag can’t help but freeze in surprise at the show of tenderness Hypnos has laid out before him; someone so whimsical, blithe, even, coming down from his usual carefree drift to hold his hand and look up at him with eyes so full of stars, Nyx’s hair pales in comparison.

“Hypnos...”

“I like you a lot, Zagreus. I wasn’t sure how to tell you, or even if I should, I mean, sometimes I felt like you’d be better off with my brother rather than me, or even back with Meg, and you’re just so kind I just—“

“Hey, hey, Hypnos, shh,” Zagreus puts a finger up to Hypnos’ mouth to stop his rambling. “First off, it’ll be a cold day in this House of Hades before I get back together with Meg. I’m pretty sure she still hates my guts, anyway. Secondly, even if she didn’t, I... I like you a lot, as well. I didn’t realize it at first, how much I looked forward to seeing you when I came out of the river yet again. The disappointment I felt the few times you weren’t there. How much I just loved hearing your voice. It’s only recently that it truly dawned on me. That I’ve... that I love you.”

Hypnos looks like Zagreus is handing him the entire universe. “Zag!” He hurls himself forward to wrap his arms around him, almost throwing them both off the bed in doing so. He practically blubbers into Zag’s chest. “You... you really really mean it?”

“Of course I mean it, Hypnos. I’ve never known anyone as genuine, easygoing, or downright charming as you are. It... truly honors me that you could care for and respect me so deeply.”

Hypnos pulls back, just a little, enough to be able to reach up and wipe a few tears off with the back of his hand. “I love you a lot, Zag. More than you could ever know. I would’ve never in a million years think you could feel the same way about me!” He tilts his head, looking up to meet Zag’s eyes; he reaches a hand up to rest it gently on Zagreus’ jaw, and with all the tenderness, affection, love in the world, places a kiss to his cheek.

The entire underworld condenses to that one moment, the heat collecting around them, not thick and stifling but caressing and pleasant. A moment to melt into, to carry softly and hold so precious and dear; a present from the Fates themselves that Zagreus felt so undeserving of, yet so unbelievable thankful.

Hypnos pulls back to look at Zagreus again for a quick moment before breaking into a yawn. “I think it’s...” he nestles into the crook of Zag’s neck, “time for a nap...”

“Wait—“ before Zagreus can even react, Hypnos is snoring into the warmth of his skin. He chuckles, sweeping him up into his arms, and moving the two of them over to rest on the pillows; Zagreus cradles Hypnos more delicately than he’d ever held anything, or anyone, before.

“Surely, Father and the shades can wait a bit longer.” He presses his lips against Hypnos’ forehead before slipping into slumber alongside him.


End file.
